narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirigakure (Sigma)
'|霧隠れの里|Kirigakure no Sato|lit meaning=Village Hidden by Mist}}, infamously known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato), is the shinobi village located in the Land of Water. As one of the , Kirigakure has a as its leader is known as the . There have been six to hold the title — Mizukage — and its current one being Amaka Date. In the past, they village was known for its ridiculously high number of it produced. Most of these missing-nin held the ranking of either or what Kirigakure called them . However during the reign of the fifth Mizukage, , these numbers have seemed to decrease drastically. The standard attire in this village revolves mainly around a pinstriped material which the shinobi wear as bracers and greaves which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey . Some also wear waist-guards. A majority of the shinobi from this village are very proficient with Water Release techniques. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the taller buildings have trees on them. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. History Kirigakure was founded by the . At some point, following a meeting between the five founding Kage, the distributed the tailed beasts to the Five Great Shinobi Countries as peace offerings to ensure balance amongst the nations. At a latter point in the past due to great enmity between the and the Second Tsuchikage, the two men eventually killed each other in a final confrontation. During the War, Kirigakure captured and made her the jinchūriki of Isobu, hoping to use her to destroy Konohagakure. They allowed to retrieve Rin and sent jōnin and Anbu pursuing them, so they would get to Konoha as fast as possible, where the beast would be released on the village. This however failed as Rin willingly let herself be killed by Kakashi in order to protect Konohagakure. The Kirigakure shinobi were subsequently killed by who had witnessed everything. Kirigakure does seem to have experienced a number of internal conflicts. The once waged war against Kirigakure to quench their lust for battle and were slaughtered by the village's superior forces. Because of their efficiency on the battlefield, those with are fielded in times of war, but Kirigakure ninja and most other citizens of the Land of Water are suspicious of those with genetic abilities and have persecuted them in the past. This persecution is known to have reached the point where parents imprisoned children or attempted to kill their children and entire clans were wiped out. During the reign of the Fourth Mizukage, Kirigakure began using a new graduation ritual for their academy: death matches for students who wish to move on into the ranks of ninja. This act reinforced the infamous nickname "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato). Students who did exceptionally well during the graduation became prime candidates for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, a group of ninja skilled with bladed weapons. Though this practice was eventually discontinued after slaughtered an entire graduating class, not yet being a student himself. Yagura's term as Mizukage caused great turmoil for the village: ninja began craving power and taking part in questionable activities such as in Zabuza's case when he attempted to assassinate the Mizukage. , a member of the Seven Swordsmen who was disillusioned by the corruption was among those who knew the truth that Yagura was really being controlled by , yet sided with the masked ninja and eventually defected after trying to overthrow the government and assassinating several officials. Because of this association, many believed the was created in Kirigakure rather than . Since Mei has taken office, the village has taken a new stance and has begun working on their diplomatic relations and internal policies as well as their overall image while aiming to be recognised as a more open-minded nation. Following the Fifth War Claiming the Six & Seven-Tails Landmarks Organizations *Water Dragon Force *Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist *Hidden Blades of the Mist *Hunter-nin Military *Kirigakure's Ground Force *Kirigakure's Medical Corps *Kirigakure's Aerial Unit Clans Hōzuki Clan The '|鬼灯一族|Hōzuki Ichizoku}} is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure, being one of the village's most noble of clans. They have the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. Yuki Clan The '|雪一族|Yuki Ichizoku}} lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Kaguya Clan The '|かぐや一族|Kaguya Ichizoku}} is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few, namely Kimimaro, possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku which was presumably inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. This ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. Kiteru Clan The is clan centered in Kirigakure, and is known for producing many fine shinobi. The clan is known for wielding the Boil Release bloodline and for its members having what appear to be patches of scales on their body. For this, some jokingly call the group the Gyojin clan (魚人一族, Gyojin Ichizoku; literally meaning "Fish People clan), a name that has split the clan over laughinh it off as a joke or as discrimination. Notable Residents * Amaka Date (Mizukage) * Shizuka Hōzuki * Konsame * Shusui Kagami See Also Trivia * Category:Village Category:Villages